Shining Shadows
by MintChocoKitty
Summary: Dumbeldore ist tot und Harry mehr als verzweifelt. Wie soll er es alleine schaffen den dunklen Lord zu besiegen? Wie soll er sich an Snape rächen und so Dumbeldores Tod sühnen?   Ist alles anders als es scheint, was ist wahrheit und was ist Lüge?
1. Chapter 1

Shining Shadows

wir brauchen die Nacht um die Sterne zu sehen

Hallöchen :D Das ist meine erste Fanfiction hier ^/^ Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr habt spaß beim lesen :D  
Der Prolog ist etwas kurz, normalerweise schreibe ich längere Kapis :P

Viel Spaß!

Prolog

Das Denkarium

Nervös lief Harry im Gryffindor Schlafsaal auf und ab. Es war jetzt wenige tage her, dass er hatte zu sehen müssen, wie Dumbeldore vom Astronomieturm stürzte. Das Bild, wie er im Gras lag, seine Beine und Arme merkwürdig verdreht hatte sich in einen Kopf eingebrannt.  
Leicht zittrig fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die unordentlichen Haare. „Verdammt." murmelte er und schloss feste die Augen.  
Wie sollte es jetzt nur weiter gehen, fragte er sich. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er es ohne Dumbeldore schaffen Voldemort zu besiegen?  
Doch nicht nur Trauer, sondern auch Wut drückten auf seine Stimmung. Snape, dieser Verräter! Und Dumbeldore war dumm genug ihm zu vertrauen, obwohl er ihn immer wieder gewarnt hatte. Zu guter Letzt war er sein Tod gewesen.

Harry öffnete mit einem Seufzen die Türe zum Gemeinschaftsraum, lief die Treppe runter und ging Schnurstracks zum Portrait. Er bemerkte kaum, wie seine Freunde aufsprangen und ihn besorgt musterten. Sie ließen ihm seine Ruhe, wenn er sie brauchte, doch sorgten sie sich natürlich trotzdem.

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. In Dumbeldores Gedächtnis hatten sie gemeinsam so viele Hinweise auf Horkruxe gefunden. Vielleicht hatten sie etwas übersehen, vielleicht gab es weitere Hinweise, die darauf warteten gefunden zu werden.

Und er konnte Dumbeldore in seinen Erinnerungen sehen. Natürlich wusste er, dass dieser ihn nicht sehen konnte, aber diese kindische Hoffnung blieb trotzdem da, egal wie sehr sein Kopf dagegen ankämpfte.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu den beiden Wasserspeiern und Harry fiel siedend heiß ein, dass Professor McGonagall höchstwahrscheinlich das Passwort geändert hatte.

Er sah sich hektisch zu allen Seiten um, doch es war keiner in Sicht, den er fragen konnte.

/Was solls./ leise murmelte er das Passwort, mit dem er Dumbeldore vor drei Tagen hier aufgesucht hatte. Tatsächlich fingen die Wasserspeier an sich zu bewegen und Harry sprang schnell auf eine der Stufen, so dass er von der sich bewegenden Treppe hoch getragen wurde. Die Türen zu Dumbeldores Büro ragten hoch vor ihm auf. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich McGonagall nicht im Raum befand, sonst steckte er ganz schön in Erklärungsnot.

Leise klopfte er, öffnete die Türe nur einen Spaltbreit. Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung, er kam seinem Ziel immer näher.

„Professor?" rief er leise in den Raum, aber keine antwortete und niemand war zu sehen.

Schnell trat er ein und lies die Türe so leise wie möglich zuschlagen. Ein hektischer Blick durch den Raum versicherte ihm, dass er wirklich alleine war.  
Abgesehen von den Portraits. Vielleicht konnte er...doch seine Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen, denn Dumbeldores Portrait war leer.

Den Kopf leicht hängen lassend wandte er sich dem Schrank zu in dem das Denkarium des Ex Direktors stand.  
Er hob es aus nicht heraus, denn er wollte keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen. Stattdessen betrachtete er die vielen Phiolen, die sauber aufgereiht ebenfalls im Schränkchen standen.  
„Welche davon hat er damals benutzt?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin und strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus den Augen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich keine Zeit sich alle Etiketten durch zu lesen, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er Dumbeldores Handschrift kaum lesen konnte.

Also musste es auf gut Glück gehen. Er konnte schließlich auch einfach eine andere Erinnerung ausprobieren, wenn die erste nicht die richtige war.  
Er griff also wahllos nach einer vielversprechenden Phiole. Die Erinnerung darin schien träger zu sein als die anderen. Vielleicht hatte er sie schon mal benutzt und deshalb war sie jetzt so langsam. Konnte man Erinnerungen abnutzen?  
Kopfschüttelnd schüttete Harry den Inhalt in das Denkarium, wo die Flüssigkeit langsam und zähflüssig hin und her schwappte.

Selbst als er mit seinem Zauberstab darin herum rührte wurde sie nicht viel schneller. Hoffnungsvoll lehnte er sich über den Rand und sah in die silberne Flüssigkeit.

Er spürte, wie ein starker Sog an ihm zog und ihn Richtung Denkarium zerrte. Er gab nach, ließ locker und wurde direkt in die Erinnerung gezogen. Doch das nächste was er spürte war ein heftiger schlag und eine tiefe schwärze, die ihn umarmte.

Soo das wars mit dem Prolog :3 Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald ;3  
Würd mich über Reviews sehr freun!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallöchen! Erstmal vielen lieben Dank für die Abos 3 Und damit ihr endlich richtig was zu lesen bekommt und erfahrt, was genau mit Harry passiert ist, geht's nun weiter xD

Viel Spaß!

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam spürte er, dass er mit Sicherheit nicht in Dumbeldores Büro war. Er lag auf etwas weichem, ein Bett? War er auf die Krankenstation gebracht worden? Dann hatte ihn wohl McGonagall erwischt und er würde ganz schönen Ärger bekommen.

Resignierend öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte. Er trug seine Brille nicht und automatisch griff seine Hand zur Seite und tastete hilfesuchend nach dem Gestell. Jedoch brauchte er gar nicht lange suchen. Eine warme Hand hielt seine fest und drückte ihm etwas kaltes in die Hand. Seine Brille!  
Etwas irritiert setzte er sie auf, blinzelte kurz und drehte dann seinen Kopf.

Keine Worte dieser Welt konnten die Gefühle beschreiben, die in dieser einen Sekunde auf ihn zu schwappten.

Er japste nach Luft und sah sein gegenüber entsetzt braunen Augen musterten ihn fragen, ob seiner Reaktion und die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm leicht gewellt ins Gesicht.  
Es war Tom Riddle.

Wut verzerrte Harrys Gesicht er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Sein Temperament hatte ihn schon so oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, die konnte er jetzt nicht auch noch gebrauchen.  
„Du.." knurrte er leise und seine grünen Augen funkelten ihn böse an. Er könnte ihm an die Kehle springen, ihn erwürgen, das würde alle Probleme in seiner Zeit lösen. Doch diese Option ließ er ganz schnell fallen, als er Toms Zauberstab bemerkte. Unauffällig in Toms Ärmel geschoben, aber er war da.

„Was ist mit mir?" fragte sein gegenüber jetzt misstrauisch geworden nach. Harry verhielt sich nicht gerade freundlich, als hätte er ihm etwas getan. Aber er konnte sich bei Merlin nicht daran erinnern ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben. „Sei froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe und nicht Irgendjemand anders. Du hättest sonst ganz schön ärger bekommen können."  
grummelte er über den Undank des Kleineren. „Was hast du überhaupt im Kerker gemacht, hattest du keine Lust Potter beim Quidditchturnier zuzusehen?"  
Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „P..Potter?" Seine Stimme versagte ihm fast und er setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Ja, du bist doch mit ihm verwandt, oder?" Der Blick aus den braunen Augen wurde immer misstrauischer. Dieser Junge sah dem Gryffindor unglaublich ähnlich, aber irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht.  
Harrys Gedanken jedoch hingen an dem eben gesagten. Tom musste seinen Vater meinen. Sein Vater war hier...und Sirius! Sein Atem ging vor Aufregung schneller und sein Herz flatterte voller Erwartung.

Er musste sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, er musste hier weg.  
„I..ich kann mich nicht erinnern.." log er rasch und versuchte möglichst verwirrt auszusehen. Er rieb sich den Kopf und schenke Tom ein etwas wackeliges lächeln. Er war noch nie gut im Lügen gewesen.

Sein Gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn kritisch an. Er glaubte ihm nicht wirklich, aber was sollte er machen, er konnte den Jungen hier unten nicht festhalten, selbst wenn er wollte.

Also zuckte er mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. „Dann solltest du auf die Krankenstation oder zu deinen Eltern gehen." Tom öffnete die Türe und gab die Sicht auf den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum frei. „Den weg findest du selber." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung und seine Stimme war eiskalt geworden. Harry, der inzwischen aufgestanden war nickte nur.  
Ohne ein Wort des Dankes verließ er das Zimmer.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen nur sehr wenige Schüler. Einer davon sah Draco unglaublich ähnlich und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Schnell wandte er den Kopf ab und lief raus auf den Kerkergang.  
Erleichtert sah er noch einmal zurück.  
Endlich kam in ihm der Gedanke hoch, was wohl schief gelaufen war. Hatte das Denkarium einen Fehler, war die Erinnerung schlecht gewesen? Au jeden Fall war es anders als sonst, da ihn die Erinnerungen sehen konnten. Er musste sich eine glaubhafte Geschichte einfallen lassen.

Verzweifelt strich er sich durch die schwarzen Haare und seufzte. „Erstmal aus dem Kerker raus." murmelte er leise vor sich hin.  
Das Beste war, wenn er nichts überstürzte, erst mal in den Krankenflügel ging und da eine Amnesie vor täuschte.  
Sein Herz flatterte immer noch glücklich in seiner Brust und überschattete die Trauer um Dumbeldore. Er würde seine Eltern sehen! Sirius war hier noch quicklebendig, er konnte vielleicht verhindern, dass er nach Askaban ging. Konnte sie davon abbringen mit Wurmschwanz befreundet zu sein!  
Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Würde er dann mit Eltern aufwachen? Oder würde Voldemort einen anderen Weg finden sie ihm zu nehmen. Hieße das nicht, dass er ihn als Baby nie besiegen würde und er all die Jahre weiter regierte? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Vergangenheit war kompliziert, Hermine hatte gesagt man dürfte nichts verändern und keiner dürfte ihn sehen. Nun, dafür war es nun wohl schon zu spät.  
Seine Schritte hatten ihn, während er in Gedanken vertieft war automatisch in die Krankenstation geführt.  
„Hallo?" rief er leise und sah sich um. Ob wohl Madam Pomfrey schon hier war? Wohl eher nicht.

„Guten Tag mein junge." ertönte auf einmal eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Sein Herz setzte beinahe aus und er zuckte heftig zusammen. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah in zwei wasserblaue tiefgründige Augen.  
„D..Dumbeldore?"

Soo wieder ein wenig kurz ._. aber der cut hier war nötig :P  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Kommi da, würde mich echt freuen :D


End file.
